


Plaything

by MonsterHeart



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart
Summary: One-shots without any real reason other then they are fun to write. Currently one Bendy/Henry but gonna make more. Feel free to suggest things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Bendy just wants to have some fun when he captures Henry? 
> 
> ________________  
> Kinks: Dubious consent, Grinding, Pinning, licking, biting, minor blood, Stomach bulge, Ink dripping?(Idk I’m writing Bendy like a slime)

I swung the ax at the ink creature lodging it in his chest. The Bendy abomination slowly tilted his head grabbing the ax and removing it from itself. Fuck I cursed in my head. No where to run and not a miracle station in site. Cornered like an animal.

 

The creature ran forward pinning me against the wall. I closed my eyes tightly hoping for a quick death at least. That’s when I felt something warm against my neck. Moving against my skin slowly. 

 

I slowly opened my eyes and to my surprise the ink made monster was licking me? The creature moved in closer pushing me against the wall. “Agh.” Does it plan on eating me! I squirmed trying to push it away to fight against it! The creature grabbed ahold of my leg lifting it up and putting it over his hip. The dark ooze covering my leg almost making it look like it's absorbed into the creatures side. 

 

“What are you- oh~” I grunted in surprise feeling the creature beginning to rub against me. Is it- trying to get on with me? I felt a red blush go over my cheeks. Oh that’s why it was licking me not exactly what I was expecting. “I don’t think this is a good idea.” I tried to reason with it, but it kept grinding it’s hips against me. “Mmm~” I bit my lower lip trying to hide back a moan. The Demon tilted his head at me as he purred. 

 

The creature grabbed my other leg putting it on his other hips to pin me more and to get in a better position. It started moving its hips harder against me and I could feel myself becoming erect. “Ah~” I moaned tilting my head back as I did so. This is wrong he’s a monster. “Aha~ f-fuck~” I let slip on instinct moving to cover my mouth only for Bendy to roughly grab my hand and press it against the wall. 

 

Bendy moved his hips slowly almost teasingly against mine. “Nnng~” I moaned craving more. Why am I letting this happen? I shouldn't be letting this happen he's a monster! 

 

Bendy leaned in pressing his forehead against mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face and see his large grin plastered on his face. It might be menacing in a different context. 

 

He pressed his other hand against my lower back to keep me close to him. ”Gah~” I bit my lower lip again trying to distract myself from the Demons motions. I shouldn't be letting this happen. I repeated in my head. Over and over again, but I couldn't get my body to move to fight against him. 

 

He slowly moved his head from mine and pressed his face against my neck. He then tightened his grip on me so I was pressed against him fully. I could feel the warm ink absorb into my clothes. You'd think creatures made of ink would be as cold as an ink well, guess they really are living things. 

 

I could feel Bendy purr against me happily as he grinded against me. I began to relax closing my eyes slowly and just deciding to enjoy myself. ”Ah!” I let out a surprised yelps snapping my eyes open at the sudden pain. He bit down on my neck. 

 

I moved my free hand from my side and pushed against him trying to get him to lay off of it, but he just bit down harder and squeezed my pinned hand tightly. ”Fuck it hurts!” I cursed feeling my eyes begin to whelm with tears. 

 

He slowly loosened his grip on me and removed his teeth from my lower neck. I gave a sigh of relief now that he wasn't clamped down on me. Only to gasp when he began licking at the bite mark the area sensitive from the wound. 

 

My hand pushing away from him slowly relaxed so it was just pressing against him. ”Nng~” I found myself moaning as his tongue slowly outlined the bite. I let out another yelp as he bit into my shoulder tightly and felt my body tense up again. I gripped my hand tightly into his ink shoulder my fingers pressing into him closing my eyes as he bit down. Again he slowly let go and began licking at the bite mark. 

 

Maybe he is planning to eat me after all? Or am I just his plaything... 

 

He leaned his head up pressing his forehead against mine once more this time with his pitch black tongue sticking out his mouth strands of red dripping off of it. No doubt about it being blood. A source of color in a monotone world.

 

He purred slowly bringing his tongue back into his mouth whilst licking his lips. His face returning to the large cartoon grin. 

 

 He continued pressing against me in his teasing motion his large grin almost mocking me. Does he want me to beg for it? 

 

”Ah~” I moaned as Bendy began moving his hips against me faster for a moment before stopping again and making a purring sound at me. Being teased by a demon, what's happened to you Henry Stein? I told myself. Bendy tilted his head at me as if waiting for a answer. ”F-fine.” I said. Wondering how this all started.

 

 “Aha~” I moaned something felt so good about letting this monster use me. “Fuck I’m gonna!” Before I could Bendy pulled away and I let out a whine. Is it trying to torture me? “Please.” I begged This time the creature let go of my wrist and moved his hand to my crotch and started undoing my pants. 

 

“W-wait I don’t know about this!” I began to worry this is one thing, but what he is suggesting is another. He didn’t stop and undid my pants pulling them down my legs.  He then yanked on me so I was in a better position for him. I couldn’t see much in this position, but I could feel what must be his inky member pressed between my cheeks. “I’ve never- hah!” I took a deep involuntary breath as i felt the inky member press inside of me. My eyes where wide, a mix of pain and pleasure.

 

For a moment it felt like I was forced into silence by the sensation. Mouth slightly agape but no words to let out. Bendy moves forward pressing into me more till his hips met mine again. “Ah” I managed to let out a groan looking down at my stomach and seeing a noticeable bulge where the creature is inside me. 

 

He pressed his tongue against my neck again as he began thrusting deep inside me. The movements slow at first before becoming quicker and rougher. A mix of pain and pleasure. I let out a moan before biting my lip tightly. My eyes rolling back as I began to reach climax again hoping this time the demonic creature would let me finish. “AhaAha~ Ah!” I moaned louder before cumming my back arching as I did so. “F-fuck!” I cursed panting.  

 

The creature continued to use me not giving a moment of rest and I could feel myself getting hard again. “Ah~ Bendy~” I moaned the demons name. Is this what I have become the monsters play thing? The creature suddenly let out a growl or a moan? and I felt fluid shoot into me. My body feeling warm from him. Such a strange feeling. 

 

The demon slowly moved pulling out of me and I could feel the monsters cum drip from me. He leaned me onto the floor. In a mess of ink and cum. Before slowly walking away. “Hey! Don’t go!” I called for the creature. 


	2. Lacie and Bertrum's Work Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by: Conversekitten  
> Ship: Lacie and Bedmont- I mean Bertrum Piedmont
> 
> Kinks:- Praise.

Suggested by: 

####  Conversekitten

She sat her desk far from the others working away on that damned machine. Bertrum was having difficulties gettting the thing to work, but Lacie could swear it was watching her. Out of the corner of her eye she could swear it tilted it’s head an- “Gah!” She yelped when Bertrum put his hand on Lacie’s shoulder “Bertrum Piedmont! You know better then to scare me like that!” She threatened him with a wrench. 

 

Bertrum gave a chuckle and put both his hands on her shoulders. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I just love watching you work seems your the only one here that can do anything worthwhile.” He began gently massaging her shoulders and she rolled her head slightly in response. 

 

“Can ya’ go a little lower right between the shoulder blades.” Lacie asked and Piedmont obliged moving his fingers down slowly to press in between her shoulder blades. “Mmmm.” Lacie hummed smiling. 

 

“I’ll take that, that’s the spot.”  Bertrum smiled. 

 

“Mhm.” Lacie hummed in response. “So I think I figured out what’s wrong with your machine.” Lacie rolled her head as Bertrum continued massaging her back. “If I didn’t know better I would think you weren’t much better then those bumbling idiots.” 

 

Bertrum kinked an eyebrow up in slight annoyance. “Did I miss something that simple.” 

 

“You didn’t screw in a bolt.” 

 

“Oh,”

 

“I’m also smart enough to realize that the Piedmont I know isn’t stupid enough to not notice somethin’ so minor. Almost like.... Well he simply wanted my attention.” Lacie smiled slightly almost in a teasing manner.

 

“Hmmm well if your theory is true could you blame me?” Piedmont slowly moved his finger gently against her skin applying pressure in the need areas. “Your the most intelligent person in this place, other then myself of course.” 

 

“Flattery Bertrum will get you nowhere.” Lacie chuckled. ”Ya big tease.” 

 

”It’s only flattery if it isn't true.” Bertrum retorted and Lacie smiled. 

 

”Well if your so fond of me.” Lacie got up from her chair and Bertrum moved his hands off the shorter woman's shoulders. ”Why don’t we have some fun?” Lacie smiled at him when she turned around and laced her fingers into his belt loops. Yanking the man forward. 

 

A blush began to grow over the usually overconfident man’s cheeks. Although he tried to hide it by turning his head and crossing his arms. ”I would usually jump at such an idea, but we are at work, my dear.” 

 

Lacie didn't care much for his excuse although she did find the man's sudden shyness a bit enduring. ”Everyone knows better than to bother me Bertrum. This is the most private place in the studio.”  She leaned in putting her hand on his warmed cheek and moving his head back to face her. ”Besides, every genius needs a break to keep their gears turnin’.” She pulls him down to whisper in his ear softly. ”And I just decided I want to play with your gears for a bit.”

 

At this Bertrum’s blush deepened even more. ”My dear-” Lacie put a single finger over Bertums lips. 

 

”Shush Bertie.” She said quietly guiding him to the chair she was previously sat in and pushing him down into it. He made a slight oof sound as he was pushed down in the chair. “Not such the confident man now huh?” Lacie said teasingly as she sat in his lap facing him. 

 

Bertrum didn’t respond with words and preferred to put a hand over his face in a embarrassed manner. Lacie smiled gently kissing his cheek before beginning to grind against the mans lap. Layers of clothes separating them. 

 

If it was not touching that aroused the pair it was the anticipation of touching. Lacie moves her hips against him and Bertrum bit his lower lip tightly trying to hold in moans and grunts of pleasure. 

 

His mind raced with the idea of someone finding out and how devastating to his career that would be, but Lacie... She is a beautiful woman the kind you don’t even meet at least once a lifetime or at least that’s what Bertrum thought of the woman. 


End file.
